<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mate? by AttaGirlAngelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099047">Mate?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttaGirlAngelle/pseuds/AttaGirlAngelle'>AttaGirlAngelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boyfriends, Developing Relationship, Don't Like Don't Read, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mates, Omega Verse, Romance, Slow Burn, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttaGirlAngelle/pseuds/AttaGirlAngelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan didn't know who his mate was and found out they were much closer than he realized.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mate?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe middle school was hard, going through puberty and experiencing first girlfriends and/or first boyfriends, just overall finding yourself.</p><p>Maybe it was fun sometimes, finally feeling like the adult you always wanted to be. I never had a problem with people and to be honest I was and still am, pretty popular.</p><p>I’m a Junior at Franklin high, representing our mascot the Puma, I know, great animal. I happen to be the football team’s captain; at our school the seniors are the only ones allowed captain so I’m a legendary 1st. My life is great accept the love I get isn’t the love i need. I’m all alone in the world- well, besides my mom who’s with me through everything. I want a lover no matter who tells me I’m too young for love, but to put it bluntly not one person I know is really worth my time and they’re not all that good-looking.</p><p>Okay so I definitely could have said that better. I promise I'm not a conceited asshole.</p><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP</p><p>“there goes another night of no sleep” I think aloud reaching to shut off my alarm clock. Man oh man can’t I wait for another day of feigning my happiness! Football practice really is that icing on the cake too and ah Thursdays, the day that teases you for Friday till’ twelve o’ one in the AM.’s. We have a game next week how exciting. Honestly I love football with my full heart organ but I am not in the captain mood; I prefer to practice alone in this state of mind.</p><p>Quickly I run to my bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face, and of course dress. Unfortunately I don’t have time to eat so I just grab my skateboard and head off, not before checking the weather of course and it looks like it’s going to rain. If you're wondering how I'm going to get through today I have one special secret. Every high schooler has a best friend right? My best friend and secret weapon is Michael Smith- and if you didn’t already know by now, my name is Ethan Matthews. Me and Michael go way back, we're next door neighbors so we always walk to school together. In fact it’s pretty much tradition!</p><p>Immediately as i walk out my door, he comes running out so I’m guessing he’s late too. </p><p>“Sup man?” I yell before doing “the guy handshake”, “ Nothin’ man just doin’ me, Happy birthday dude.”, “you too!”</p><p>Me and Michael have the same birthday, that just makes us closer. We get on our skateboards and skid on to the hellish building only 2 blocks away. Today I turn seventeen, and in the world I live in That means I get to find my mate. Okay, so I’m a werewolf. Lets just see past that minor detail though. At exactly twelve o'clock this afternoon I get to see who my soulmate will be. Am I exited, a little, am I mortified, absolutely. Literally just as the bell rings we make it to class where we take our usual seat in the back corner. Mrs. Henderson, our history teacher, hates our guts. It’s all, in fact, because we make sarcastic comments behind her back in good fun. So as soon as we sit down she practically growls at us.</p><p>“Man that woman is scary,” I mumble out loud. My classes are weird here and so we are in this class for a third of the whole school day. I’m going to be stuck in here the whole time I could be finding my soulmate!<br/>Michael and I are in the middle of cracking jokes about Mrs. Henderson when all of a sudden it hits twelve o’clock. The world stops and I suddenly smell the best aroma- my mates in this room. My head snaps toward Michael before I can even process what's happening and a deep growl I didn’t even know I had in me said “Mate.” He looked shocked but said the same thing in a smaller voice, “Mate?” I dragged him out of the classroom and out of the school to our tree-house, we had to talk about this because its just- insane.</p><p>“Hey, um so what happened back there man?” He starts, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.<br/>“I don’t know, I never expected that to happen. I mean you’re my best friend a-and a guy at that, this shouldn't have happened.” I stutter in the middle of my sentence and I try not to show my embarrassment and cowardice. “Well, the moon goddess is never wrong so obviously there is a reason behind it. Besides, maybe it’s a good thing I mean, we’ve known each other our whole lives.” He seems so sure of this but I can’t stop what I say next. “ No, I mean, I’m not gay I don't know if I can do this,” I see his face contort into sadness and my heart can’t help but give a little pang, “I’m sorry Mikey I-” I don’t even have time to apologize before he dashes down the ladder tripping over his own feet. Does he like me or is this just his inner werewolf getting rejected by his mate? All of a sudden realization hits me and I remember that when a werewolf gets rejected by their mate, their inner werewolf starts to die and so does their soul, it continues until there is nothing left but a broken human. Most kill themselves and very few survive the pain and heartbreak.</p><p>I run after him but I don’t know where he went. “Where are you?” I whisper dejectedly as it starts raining, real cliche and original- life, you’re doing great. You could practically feel the sarcasm pour out of that one couldn't you? I call and leave a few voicemails to my mom who's like, never at home so she wouldn’t care anyway, then i go look around for my best friend. First place I check is of course his house, then the park, then the soccer field, and lastly the football field. I gave up hope running there so I walked and to my surprise he’s actually here kicking footballs over the goal posts. I yell his name out but he doesn’t turn around or even acknowledge me. No one will know this but the rain covered the tears pooling from my eyes right now. I could feel every flake of sadness radiating from him and when he looks up at me he just, falls. I get to his form right after his knees hit the grass, its startling. I give him a hug from behind since a regular hug wouldn’t work with the way he’s hunched over.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” I whisper over and over but I know it won't stop the pain unless I tell him I love him, stop denying it. But I’m not gay. He gives a whimper, I guess i can’t think It either. I love him but I don’t know in what way. That thought seems to make the whimpering stop. </p><p>“Mikey,” I soothe, “I do love you but I don’t know how to show you, I Know the feelings there but I’m just scared.”, “ Then I’ll learn what it is with you.” He says this so sure of himself, turns around and kisses me on the cheek, my heart flutters. I guess that was my inner werewolf. He whimpers... okay! God! That was me, that was me, my heart fluttered. He smiles into my hug, and now I guess we’re both at peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-I wrote this in 8th grade and decided to edit it as a sophomore :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>